Limit
Limit is a character from the series Home Grown Dogs. He is a Northern Deliver, an original open species created by Lup. Appearance Limit is a canine-like alien, who has autumn colored leaves for fur, a bee hive head, and his legs are made of sticks. Personality Limit is constantly thinking and reading the people around him, he has a lot of anxiety but still has a desire for friends usually. He is outgoing for his species, but gets intimidated and more quiet around larger creatures. He is self conscious, but brave and assertive when he has to be- which can come off as rude, but he is very into trying to protect himself body and mind. In stressful situations he will often do things without telling his friends even if it costs their trust. He often feels that his friends and the people around don't truly like him or that they judge him by his size. He loves when people understand him and really gravitates towards people who can, even when he's annoying for needing to rest and have his bees work for long periods of time. He is also pretty young, and can be childish and silly when he feels comfortable! Background Limit lived most of his life on a small moon in a small field where he grazed with the rest of his herd, not much to say other than that went on for a while until Left and Nat needed a way to get off of the moon, having been stranded, they searched for a transporter species and were 'lucky' to find the Northern Deliver herd grazing about carelessly. Left made Nat go grab one, after a lot of struggle she was able to capture Limit who was just scared and confused. (all his family and herd was able to teleport away but he was unable to because Nat grabbed his head when he was grazing.) Nat was struggling to hold onto Limit because he squirmed and fought a LOT wacking her in the face with his sharp sticks and such and stinging her with his bees, Left transferred some of his sickness into a long blade of grass (the striped 'ribbon') and tied it around his and Nat's neck. Left told him not to even think about breaking the grass blade because if he did so the sickness would no longer be harnessed into it and it would spread and kill Limit. So now Limit is being dragged around the galaxy attached to Nat against his will. Trivia * The more of his bees ad hornets are killed the weaker he feels * He can only teleport 5 times a day, anymore and he will pass out * He feeds himself by letting his bees pollinate and create honey * He's only as strong as the leaves, sticks and hive that make up his body * He's a fast runner but has poor stamina Gallery 12468067_whJxfIHUfRS8zYN.png|Main Reference limit_leaf_cycle_by_lupisvuipes_dd8vvyy-fullview.png|Seasonal Variants Limit application for solaris sanctuary by lupisvuipes dcybi0w.png 19280052_aSaHf7SexvhfkaP.png Limit species northern deliver by lupisvuipes dd0yp2n-pre.jpg ddhkxu0-ba0f8776-4dc7-4b01-82d2-315c6162aa3c.png 16716142 wDfoKogTIWGs2GT.png ddmkt2p-d449b5b0-d04f-457c-af04-2ba999e277e8.png limit new.png 17953312_F6P3penhQQFz7nK.png dd5msna-882887f9-fa6c-4161-b2ec-7b8b7cba769b.png Ddc3cvc-a01f2de8-9043-48d9-abf5-bc49e799699c.png|Nat, Uncle Left and Limit resting Dy1XjE1VsAAwV-W.jpg DyG4NFnUwAAjq6X.jpg D0yrx_6UYAAMCWQ.jpg D0yrx_7V4AAUWnU.jpg labyrinth_oct_audition_page_1_by_lupisvuipes_dd1eyk2-fullview.jpg labyrinth_oct_audition_page_2_by_lupisvuipes_dd1f0ql-fullview.png labyrinth_oct_audition_page_3_by_lupisvuipes_dd1ht3j-fullview.jpg labyrinth_oct_audition_page_4_by_lupisvuipes_dd1kr7t-fullview.png labyrinth_oct_audition_page_8_by_lupisvuipes_dd2b8gt-fullview.jpg labyrinth_oct_audition_page_9_by_lupisvuipes_dd2rzak-fullview.jpg labyrinth_oct_audition_page_11_by_lupisvuipes_dd4b3kb-pre.jpg labyrinth_oct_audition_page_12_by_lupisvuipes_dd5ew4k-fullview.jpg labyrinth_oct_audition_page_14_by_lupisvuipes_dd5m8xv-fullview.jpg labyrinth_oct_audition_page_16_by_lupisvuipes_dd5srrf-fullview.jpg Labyrinth oct audition page 17 final page by lupisvuipes dd5vo99-fullview.jpg 18061706_xcnwoSAGw9pnKe1.jpg Screenshot_20190423-134111.jpg Screenshot_20190423-134143.jpg Screenshot_20190423-134052.jpg Screenshot_20190423-134020.jpg Screenshot_20190908-200758.jpg EFHcF9dXUAA7SJb.jpeg EGTAgKnUcAA 9kQ.jpeg Category:Aliens Category:Home Grown Dogs Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Soldier Category:Northern Deliver Category:Left's group